A CAN bus is a serial bus system that supports distributed control systems. Initially introduced in 1986 by Robert Bosch GmbH, Germany, CAN has been standardized by several automotive standards setting bodies, such as the International Standardization Organization (ISO), and by the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE). While CAN is often utilized in the automotive sector, CAN bus systems have recently been applied in the space, rail, and building-automation environments.
When implemented in a real-world environment (e.g., a CAN bus installed in a vehicle), a CAN bus may be subjected to electromagnetic waves from a variety of sources (e.g., broadcast radio and TV, high-power transmission lines and other electrical power distribution systems, cellular telephone equipment, etc.). The noise created by these sources can interfere with the operation of the CAN bus and the components connected to the bus.